Hozuki vs Uchiha: Hansha Uchiha vs. Ritoru Hozuki
Ritotu is traveling to Amegakure, to see if he could learn some more Water Release jutsu. He says to himself, "I want to fight someone, I want to test out my new jutsu I just learned." He then kicks a rock and takes another drink of water. Manning an outpost on the eastern border of the Land of Rain, in the region called Tekkō, Hansha Uchiha warily watched the newcomer approaching the border. He had not been informed of a known crossing today. Straightening within the guard post, he strung his bow and restocked his kunai and shuriken supplies as the figure approached. They had the look of a ninja, and if it came to a fight he didn't wish to be left unprepared. Ritoru continues to walk towards Amegakure when he notices a guard tower near the boarder, he thinks nothing of it and just shrugs it off. After 5 more minutes he gets closer to the boarder and he takes another drink of water. As he lifts his head to take the drink, he sees a figure in the tower he just saw. He says to himself, "I bet not take any chances with that guard." He puts the water back on his side, and as soon as he does that, he just continues to walk down the path, getting closer and closer. As Ritoru approaches the line, Hansha calls out, "Halt! Who goes there and what is your business here?" jumping down from the tower to approach the man. Ritoru stopsand looks at Hansha, and says, "I'm looking to go into Amegakure, last time I came, It wasn't any guards, what is going on?" Ritoru says as he takes yet another drink of water. Hansha merely regarded the other man with hooded eyes. "Either you haven't been here in fifteen years, in which case you're an idiot, or you're lying. Do you have a permit?" He's drinking a suspicious amount of water... "Sigh, look kid," He says as he takes another drink of water, "Just let me through, I haven't been here in a while I guess and I don't have a permit, I have been walking for about 20 minutes, and I am getting very thirsty. I would rather be an a hotel then stay here talking to you." Then he takes his last drink of water and says, "Aww man, no more water." Ritoru throws the water bottle to the side, then he un buttons his vest which reveal 10 other water bottles, he pulls one out and takes another drink and puts it back to the side. "Sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Amegakure lies on the other side of our country, and I cannot in good conscience let you through the whole of our nation just to reach Amegakure on the other side. The area in between is riddled with Dusk loyalists. You can take a detour through the Land of Fire if you still wish to reach Ame." Ritoru's then says, "All the way around, that will take days which I don't have and don't fell like doing. So how about you just let me through and we can be friends, or just keep on being stubborn and I have to force my way through." Ritoru says seriously. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that." spoke Hansha once more as he brought back his bow to full draw, pointed straight at the man's neck. At this distance, exactly zero people could physically evade it. "Please leave before I am forced to become violent." Ritoru sighs and taunts Hansha by lifting his head to expose his neck, he takes his head band off his neck and then points right to the middle of his neck as if saying, "Take your best shot." Even as the man made the gesture, Hansha loosed the arrow, traveling at massive speeds into and through the man's neck with a splash, before he stowed his bow once more on his back. The arrow goes Ritoru's neck, but instead of killing him, that splash was water from the Hydrification Technique. Ritoru drops his head and looks at Hansha. "Bet your wondering what just happened, and how I am still alive?" The hole in his then fills up with water and then turns into solid skin again. "Well, since your not going to let me through, I guess its time to fight." Ritoru then weaves the hand signs for Water Release: Water Encampment Wall. Hansha watches bemused as the man's neck turns out to be water, yet not a water clone. Then the man shielded himself from vision by making a wall of water... This in combination with whatever water transformation technique he was wielding could be troublesome... His job here was not to touch the water. He elected to take two steps backwards, and jump onto the side of a tree to be crouching sideways, waiting for the wall to come down. Then he weaves 2 hand signs, and the wave of water then start to form a a dragon. When the dragon forms, Ritoru gets on his head to find Hansha, after looking for a few seconds he sees Hansha in a tree, so he then charges the dragon and himself towards Hansha. The man was chasing after him on the back of a water dragon. Was that why he had made the water wall? What an idiotic waste of chakra. But as the dragon charged him, he simply fell off of the tree, changing directions faster than the dragon could as it hit the tree. He then makes his dragon change directions as well. "I don't have time to play a game of cat and mouse." Ritoru says to himself. He then takes a deep breath and holds, then he opens his mouth and a large amount of water comes out, enough to make a small lake. The water comes raging towards Hansha with Ritoru and the water dragon on top of the wave riding it. Again, as the water began to rage in vast amounts towards Hansha, he leaped into one of the many trees in Tekkō. Ecologically, much of the region fell under the classification of cloud forest, with many trees in the area that could easily be used as cover. Once more remembering the man's water transformation, Hansha ran up a tree, gathering chakra to his hand as he did so. The water moved at enough force to rip down trees in its path, Ritoru notices Hansha on a tree. "I don't wanna take much of a chance to let him escape the tree and run off again." Ritoru says to himself. As he approaches the tree, he stops the wave of water, then as soon as he does that, he makes his dragon launch himself in the air. When he gets into about 5 meters of Hansha, Ritoru uses the Water Gun Technique and shoots it towards Hansha. As the water bullet approached him, Hansha struck it with his Tonbogiri, dispersing it harmlessly before jumping towards the man. He made it so that he would pass over the water dragon by enough of a margin that it couldn't change direction to hit him, but would come within close range of the other man. Ritoru lets Hansha hit him, but of course he uses the Hydrification Technique and the punch phases right through him, but as soon as Hansha completely passes through, Ritoru uses Drowning Water Blob Technique and is about to attempt to engulf Hansha's whole head in water. However, Ritoru was ignorant of the properties of the Tonbogiri. Once it enters an opponent's chakra network, it begins damaging their chakra channels, twisting them apart as it is. The conversion to water did not preserve Ritoru from this attack, as the water still contained his chakra network and reserves. The Tonbogiri caused Ritoru's chest to attempt to turn solid, while the Tonbogiri was still in that space. The whirling mass of chakra punched through Ritoru's solid chest, as the man returned to solidity with an expression of shock on his face, and a hole in his chest and chakra. That expression of shock then turns into a smile, Ritoru's arm then turns to as if he lifted nothing but weights for months. He grabs the arm that Hansha punched through his chest to keep him from moving, then he uses his other arm and puts it to the side of Hansha's head and said, "Bang." Ritoru uses the Water Gun Technique and shoots. Warned beforehand by the man's melodramatic finger pistol, Hansha summoned his Sticky Chakra Armor to the side of his head. As the finger was pressed against his head, the water at the tip of the finger attempted to fire, but had no room to gain momentum, blocked off by a chakra barrier. Hansha then brought up another Tonbogiri in his left hand, crushing the man's right shoulder as it too materialized into solidity at the strike. With no chakra coming from his reserves to his arm, it fell to the ground, also flesh and blood again, staining the water red. Ritoru then pulls Hansha off of him with his arm and makes the water dragon fall. The water from the dragon the circles around Ritoru and forms Water Release: Demon Fish. Ritoru the says, "If you don't mind I will take the detour around the land of fire." He then takes a drink of water for like the 7th time and regenerates inside the Demon Fish. Hansha, not even breathing heavily, muttered "Heh." before slamming his hand on the ground, erecting an Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment between the two, drying out the man even further. "Good riddance," muttered the border guard as he walked away. 2 Unsuspected Visitors Ritoru passes out from blood and chakra loss. He is at the verge of dying. But then, 2 people, a woman and man, dressed very weird jump above the Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment and land on the side where Hansha is. The man carries Ritoru to the side while the woman goes up to heal Ritoru. Then the man says to Hansha, "Hey kid, you look strong, and it seems like you are, so how about you fight me?" He then pull out this weird looking thing. "Honey, you know we have to get back to the village with these goods, you know how the village gets without these goods." The woman says in a worried tone. "(Sigh), Ok" the man says to the woman he then says, "Just give me a few minutes to fight this kid ok." The woman's face then turns into this sinister look, then with an assertive tone she says, "5 Minutes, if your not done in 5 minutes there will be a problem, OK?" As she says that a aura of purple starts to appear around her. "Ehh, Ok 5 Minutes. Hey what's your name kid?" The man says. Hansha did not respond, unmoving, not even his expression changing. Not even the barest muscle twitch occurred to give away his intentions. The man wielded a strange approximation of a trident with a chain, that would be extremely... troublesome? He felt like he was stealing someone else's line there. "Hm, no response I see, well no matters." The man says, he then starts to run up to Hansha with he weapon in his left hand, dragging it on the ground. Hansha still stared infuriatingly calmly into the man's eyes, his arms not moving from his side, that annoying half-smirk frozen on his face, as if refusing to even acknowledge the man as a threat. The chillingly cool gaze unnerved Kamon. Most if not all opponents feared his Supia, and this kid wasn't even paying attention to him. Kamon then gets with in striking range of Hansha, so he swings his Supia and gets ready to hit Hansha. He thinks to himself that something is up with Hansha. Hansha folds over the spear blade as he is hit, with a gruesome ripping noise. But Kamon finds his blade to be caught inside a human doll and it would not come out. But from the ground behind him, Hansha burst upwards, directing four Tonbogiri streamers to tie down the man's ankles and pin his elbows to his sides as his two Tonbogiri were launched towards Kamon's back. Kamon then uses Chakra Push to push the streamers off of him, not knowing that Hansha was behind him, as soon as the wave of chakra pushed the streamers away it would push Hansha away to which would keep the tonbogiri from hitting him. For extra precaution, Kamon also puts his Chakra Armor around him. Then his wife says, "Honey, you have 4 minutes." Hansha's speed allowed him to realize what was happening as soon as his streamers were pushed off, and anchored his feet to the ground with chakra to resist the push. But he saw a blue outline of chakra form around the man. A chakra mantle of some sort? To stop an attack from behind, no doubt. The Uchiha gained a feral grin as he deactivated the Tonbogiri in his right hand to utilized the Sticky Fist. Sticking his chakra to the armor, he ripped his hand away and a patch of chakra armor came with it, forming a gap he slammed his left Tonbogiri into. Felling the kids hand touch his back, and no streamers tied to him, his reflexes kicked in, a flicker of chakra comes from Kamon. Hansha hits nothing but air, then Kamon stands behind him about 2 feet away with his palm out. "Kid, your pretty good." Then a crescent of pure chakra comes in towards Hansha, at this distance, it would be hard to move out of the way or block it. Hansha saw the crescent blade shooting towards him as if in slow motion, realizing he couldn't get out of the way in time, he began to try to fall backwards, knowing it wouldn't help. But as it approached his neck closer and closer, he stared at it as his death approached in slow motion, he truly saw the blade, its speed and location and cutting power. And moving at speed he didn't know he was capable of, his own black-gloved hand shot upwards to where he saw the blade to soon arrive. His hand, armored in chakra, struck the underside of the blade with technical perfection, knocking it up off course and away from his head. Standing back up, breathing heavily, Hansha stared at his opponent, single-tomoe Sharingan swirling lazily. "Hmm, something is up with his eyes." Kamon thinks to himself, he thinks back to his fights with multiple opponents then he say, "So, your an Uchiha, I see, this fight might be more difficult than I thought. Well lets test your new found powers." Kamon puts his hand down from firing that cresset of chakra just then. He repairs and strengthens his Chakra Armor, then 2 orbs the size f Kamon's head start to form just above his shoulders and both of them start to spin. "Hun, I have finished healing this Hozuki, you have 2 minutes and 20 seconds left." His wife says. "Ok" Kamon replies. Then Kamon rushes up to Hansha and the orbs around his head start shooting smaller orbs towards Hansha. Hansha copied the technique with his Sharingan, his own barrage of orbs battering the space between them, scattering the area in light. However, the copied technique was no match for the original, powered by the Full Release, and Kamon's orbs won out, to shoot through empty space and thud into Hansha's body with a hard thwocking noise, knocking him backwards to where he lay still, slumped against a tree trunk, eyes downcast. That technique... How much chakra does this man have? Then the orbs stop shooting and Kamon explains the technique a little, "If I were you kid, I wouldn't try to copy any technique of mines, its amazing that your still able to even stand let alone be alive. In a normal person like you, it burns up a bunch of chakra in a heart beat, but you are an uchiha. But for us Rekai, we are like tailed beasts, we could do this all day." Then his wife comes in and says, "Hun, now you know that we can only maintain that technique for 3 minutes then it has to recharge for about a hour or two. And you have 1 minute and 30 seconds left." "Yeah I guess your right, well kid, lets continue this fight." Kamon says as he walks over to his weapon, puts his foot on the doll and pull out his weapon. The doll bore no wounds or tear marks as one would expect; in fact, the weapon wasn't impaled in it when Kamon retrieved it. For some reason, as he lifted his spear off of the ground, the doll came with, despite the fact it wasn't impaled anymore. As Kamon paused, bemused, it suddenly raised its head, and Hansha stomped on the spear, forcing it downwards as he plunged a kunai into the man's face, who was too shocked to respond. Having replaced himself with the doll under cover of the chakra orb barrage, Hansha had avoided taking damage from the powerful attack, and now was in an ideal position to counterattack. Right before Hansha stuck the kunai into his face, he sways to the side, but the kunai slashes the side of his head making a huge gash right above his ear. Then Kamon makes the anchor tipped spear detach which pushes him back. When he lands, he pulls out the spear part and it reattaches. He pulls the kunai from his head and then his wife says, "30 more seconds, I'm warning you, if you don't stop, I will make you ok hun?." Ignoring her, he puts around himself the Chakra Defense and waits for Hansha's move. However, Hansha had stuck to the spear's handle, and grabbed the man's forehead with his left hand, once more ripping open a gap in his chakra armor. As Hansha's hand moved away from his forehead, it fell to his shoulder as he struck once more with his right hand's Tonbogiri, his feet keeping him anchored. Using his other hand, he grabs Hansha's forearm with a very tight grip, right before the Tonbogiri hits him and pull it to the side. He drops his weapon, then he uses is other arm to grab Hansha's other forearm. Then he pulls his right leg back and using his strength, pulls Hansha down, while at the same time driving his knee into his ribs. Since Hansha's feet were already anchored, there would hardly be any chance of escaping this, the force would probably break a few ribs. As Kamon attempted to catch Hansha's arm, it was predicted with his Sharingan and Hansha simply stopped it with his left arm. His left arm was now stopping access to his right arm from either of Kamon's hands, and his right hand crossed over his left as he drove the Tonbogiri home with a sickening squelch into Kamon's brain. Since Hansha's left arm stopped Kamon's right arm from even catching Hansha's right arm, that means Hansha had nothing to restrain the left shoulder therefor Kamon had full motion of his arm. Before, Hansha was using the Sticky Fist and his left arm was on Kamon's right shoulder, which keep Kamon from using the full motion of his right arm. As soon as Hansha removed his left arm from Kamon's shoulder, Kamon infuses his Supia with chakra. He then fires the anchor part towards Hansha's stomach, which is to close and fast for Hansha Sharingan to track. The force would push Hansha back but most likely kill him. Two things happened at the same time; Hansha's Tonbogiri entered Kamon Rekai's brain, killing him instantly by obliterating his prefrontal cortex. However, at the same time, the head of Kamon's Supia struck Hansha in the side. The only thing that saved him was a half-instinctive summoning of his Sticky Chakra Armor, which blunted the impact, not letting the massive object go straight through him. Hansha tumbled several dozen feet away, covered in both his and his opponent's blood, his left side shredded and vomiting up blood. Hansha counted himself lucky he had been thrown away from the woman, who no doubt would come after him for the death of her husband. Channeling a small pulse of chakra to the tattoo on his shoulder, he gave a faint smile. The bastard was coming to pick him up soon. He dragged himself to a tree and leaned against it, leaving a trail of blood. Kamon's falls to the ground in a pool of blood coming from the whole in his head, Oichi Rekai saw it all, but had no face expression nor a tear came from her eye. Instead she follow to pool of blood to Hansha who was leaned up against a tree, she walks up to him with this dark purple aura in her hand. Of course Hansha had to think that she was about to finish him off, but she heals him. Without saying one word to him, after she was done healing him she walks away and picks up her now deceased husband with one hand and starts to carry him. She also grabs his weapon and the Hozuki, then she starts too walk away. Hansha, bemused by this sudden turn of events, chose not to question it or ruin his chances by calling out. As she disappeared from his vision, he began to black out, smiling at seeing the bastard land in front of him with a worried look on his face, and that was the last thing he saw before the blissful nothingness of unconsciousness claimed him. Category:Roleplays Category:Uchiha Plot